Life Carries On
by SwimminOceans17
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. But life has a crazy way of working out. And little did these two love birds know how true that was......... R/R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This idea just popped into my mind during my huge Math test today. Needed to get it down. But again; I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

There are things in life that I have always wondered.

Like why is the sky blue? Why are there seasons?

What really did happen that night on _Titanic_?

How much gel did they use in Draco Malfoy's hair in the Harry Potter movies?

These are the things that I wonder every night. But not tonight. No, tonight is different. Tonight is the night that I met him exactly 48 years ago when I was 2. He was probably the most perfect thing I have ever seen. His gorgeous brown eyes, his messy brown hair. I knew at that moment I was in love. And that he was too. But it never worked out. My name is Lilly Murchison. I have 3 teenaged children. I am 50 years old and this is my story of love, life, and heartbreak and how just one second in time can either make or break you.

**

* * *

**

Yes, yes I know it is insanely short. Don't yell at me. It's late at night and this is all I got. Huge math test tomorrow. Insanely sick. Will probably come home early and update after my 7 month hiatus. :p


	2. Oh, Oliver

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Except the plot.....that is something I actually own in life :)**

"Oliver Oken!" I yelled across the hallway at school. It was the time between 7th and 8th period and I desperately needed to do something. Yup, I had to piss off Oliver. Not that I hated him or anything. That's just how our friendship has always been. Fight, scream, make up. It was a never ending cycle that seemed to confuse those closest to us. Like our friend Miley.

Miley Stewart had moved here to Malibu during the 8th grade. Of course like every new kid she had no friends. So I decided to be the only good person in this godforsaken place and try to become her friend. Well, now we're inseparable, but nothing compares to how close Oliver and I are. Honestly, I sometimes think that we purposely exclude Miley just because we are so close. Just then I snapped back into reality.

"Lilly! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?"

"You just screamed my name out in the hallway. Very loudly. With me on the other side of the hallway."

"Gosh Ollie, do you honestly think I care? I did want to give you back that book you lent me. You know the one with the ducks and the ponies?"

"Lilly, I gave that to you in 1st grade."

"Ya, I know. What's your point?"

"My point is that, well, you should of either kept it or returned it in 1st grade."

"Well at least I returned it." I gave him the book and just looked at him in the eyes for what seemed like eternity. If there was one thing I knew about Oliver that no one else did was that he was oblivious to love. Oliver, being Oliver, hasn't even realized yet that I am desperately in love with him. That's why I kept the book so long. Because it was his. Only the Lord knows how much of his clothing I actually have in my closet because he's lent it to me.

The ringing of the bell echoed throughout the hallway as all the little freshman ran to class. Didn't they know it was only the warning bell. Freshman. So young and so innocent. They had so much to learn before they could ever think of being a Junior. May God bless them. They're going to need it.

"Listen, I've got to go." Oliver explained to me. "Thanks for the book."

"Um, Ollie? We have the next three periods together."

"We do? Since when? I'd like to know this stuff you know."

"Oliver, it is January 25. School started in September."

"Oh, um, ok than! To English we go." Oliver screamed down the hallway. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stupid," I slapped him on the back of the head," we have to go to Biology."

"Oh, ok. TO BIOLOGY WE GO!" And that was that. We walked off to room 211, laughing and smiling the whole way there.

**Hey everyone!!!! I wish I could write some more but I have an english project due on March 17.**


End file.
